In order to make the tube orifice diameter of a clothes sleeve adjustable, a layer of loop face of a hook and loop type fastener is often placed on the outer side of the sleeve and a pull piece provided with a hook face of the hook and loop fastener is sewn on the outer side of the sleeve by means of machine sewing. When a user wants to adjust the tube orifice diameter of the sleeve, the user needs to fix the sleeve while pulling the pull piece, so that the tube orifice diameter of the sleeve can be well adjusted. In the situation in which no finger is used for assistance in fixing the sleeve, the sleeve rotates toward the pulling direction, resulting in the hook face of the hook and loop fastener on the pull piece being difficult to align with the loop face of the hook and loop fastener on the sleeve. In this case, only until the sleeve rotates to a position where it cannot further rotate toward the pulling direction can the hook face of the hook and loop fastener on the pull piece be attached to the loop face of the hook and loop fastener on the sleeve, so as to constrict the tube orifice. However, the appearance of the constricted tube orifice after the rotation lacks aesthetics, and the tube orifice will spring back after being pulled, resulting in the tube orifice becoming loose Therefore, the tube orifice cannot be effectively constricted to an appropriate size. Moreover, the portion of the pull piece that exceeds the loop face of the hook and loop fastener is usually not stored in any manner but left hanging outside. In this case, the portion of the pull piece that extends beyond the loop face of the hook and loop fastener can easily be rubbed, resulting in the pull piece being separated from the sleeve and the tube orifice becoming loose.